


The Enemy of My Enemy is My Enemy (But with Benefits)

by BuffShipper



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Clone Wars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, One Shot, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Following a heated skirmish with rogue Dark Side warriors Maul and Savage Opress, unwitting allies Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and former Sith apprentice-turned-bounty hunter Asajj Ventress must continue to tolerate each other long enough to survive the long ride home aboard their shared escape craft...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	The Enemy of My Enemy is My Enemy (But with Benefits)

The paths of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and the deadly Dathomirian bounty hunter Asajj Ventress have crossed many a time before, and usually involved lightsabers.

Once part of the Separatist Alliance and apprentice to the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, known to the wider galaxy as Count Dooku of Serreno, Ventress was a natural enemy to the Kenobi, a Jedi general of the Galactic Republic.

That all changed when Dooku cast her aside, and she swore revenge. Rejoining the Night Sisters of Dathomir under the Dark witch Mother Talzin, Ventress had the means to put an end to the treacherous Sith Lord with an assassination attempt, but that went awry and she and her Night Sisters barely escaped with their lives.

Her second attempt at revenge was through the recruitment of the Zabrak Savage Opress, who was to kill Dooku under the guise of his new apprentice. Opress was eventually found out, and turned on her, himself power-hungry and bloodthirsty.

When Dooku massacred her world of Dathomir and killed her fellow Night Sisters, Ventress fled and became a bounty hunter, which brought her then to Obi-Wan's side in the most unexpected of ways.

Apparently, Savage Opress had a brother, and that brother was Darth Maul, the former apprentice of Dooku's Sith Master, the mysterious Darth Sidious. To find Maul, he tore a swath across the galaxy, eventually locating him on a desert planet in a feral state before restoring his mind.

Maul himself was embroiled in a blood-feud with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had defeated him a decade earlier during the Battle of Naboo following Obi-Wan's Master's death at the lightstaff blade of the Sith warrior.

Maul had goaded Kenobi to the planet Raydonia with the slaughter of its inhabitants to settle the score, and then ambushed the Jedi, abducting him aboard their stolen starship to torture and draw out their revenge.

Opress' exploits had landed it him a bounty on his head, a bounty that Ventress was more than willing to collect. By the will of the Force, she came to collect at the right time, for the brothers were about to finish off the Jedi Master.

If Ventress said she didn't care if they killed him, she wouldn't have been completely truthful. She's always had a warrior's respect for Kenobi, and his ever-present sarcasm and wit was a match for her own and a source of amusement for her, even when she was fighting against him.

Fighting side-by-side with her previous enemy was a necessity--for the addition of Maul was not a fight she was prepared for--and though she would never admit it, a treat. They partnered together like a well-oiled machine, their movements fluid, their banter as sharp as their blades.

Their alliance was effective, and they were able to reach the cockpit of the stolen ship and escape, jettisoning it like an escape pod, leaving the Zabrak brothers stranded aboard the rest of the vessel like forgotten cargo.

With Obi-Wan hurt and exhausted from the beating he endured and the subsequent battle, he had to lean on Ventress for support as she led him to seat at the controls.

Obi-Wan was a man of average height, but was solidly built, with lean muscle that made him appear lighter than he actually was. But Ventress herself was more than she appeared-- lean and athletic with bone-white skin typical of a Dathomirian-- and supported that weight effortlessly.

"Sit down while I find the medical kit," Ventress ordered as she helped his injured body onto the passenger's seat. 

Obi-Wan collapsed into the chair with a groan as Ventress scanned the detached cockpit for a medical kit. She found a case on the wall and went to it as Obi-Wan began to undo his tunic.

Ventress turned and gawked at his bare torso, well-muscled with a pleasant trail of hair from his chest down to the crease of his trousers.

"They sure did a number on you," Ventress observed as she took out the various remedies she would use to patch Obi-Wan up.

"Well, I _did_ cut Maul in half and leave him a deranged wreck for ten years- _ack_ ," replied Obi-Wan dryly with a wince as he shifted his arm to allow her to reach the injuries on his battered torso. "As for Savage Opress...I think he just enjoys hurting people."

"Tsk, tsk. Broken ribs, multiple skin lacerations and abrasions. Several bruises..." Ventress chided as she prepared a bacta salve for Obi-Wan's wounds. "It's a good thing I came when I did."

"I-ow!" Obi-Wan winced as she patted his bruises, cuts, and abrasions with the salve. "I didn't know you cared."

"Don't get it twisted, Kenobi," Ventress snorted as she applied another layer of bacta to the bruises on his ribs. "We're in a dangerous region of space now...a dead Jedi is of no use to me if we're forcibly boarded by pirates or--"

"Your old friend Dooku?" Obi-Wan offered.

Ventress' black lips curled. "Yes."

"I didn't know what you expected, Ventress...the Dark Side of the Force is a path of greed, deception, and pain. Dooku would have betrayed you eventually...you must have known this," Obi-Wan reasoned.

Ventress took an anaesthetic injection and stabbed him in the leg with it. Obi-Wan stifled a cry of pain and gritted his teeth as Ventress finished the injection. "To help with the pain."

She stood up and turned her back to him.

"I don't need one of your lectures, Kenobi," Ventress grumbled, her arms crossed.

Through the reflection of the window she saw Obi-Wan slouch back against the seat, his chiseled torso in full relief. She looked away.

"I'm not telling you anything you don't already know," Obi-Wan finally replied. "And even as we speak you continue further into the path of the Dark Side by seeking vengeance ag--"

Ventress rounded on him, caging him in by pinning her hands on the armrests of his chair. Her pale face was inches from his.

"Why do you care?" Ventress demanded.

"I care for all those of the Living Force," Obi-Wan replied simply. "It's the Jedi way."

"Do you care even for the barbarian who slayed your master and very nearly you?" Ventress wondered.

Obi-Wan's face faltered for a moment, then his jaw set.

"I will not let hatred and the desire for revenge consume me as it does Maul. I seen what it has done to him...and what it is doing to you," Obi-Wan replied, his gaze unwavering.

"Shut up!" Ventress' hand shot towards his throat in a lightning-fast movement. "I...I..."

Obi-Wan made no move to defend himself. He only stared into her eyes with his piercing blues...

Without thinking, Ventress brought her lips to Obi-Wan's. Kenobi was at first taken aback by the gesture, but gently reciprocated the kiss, lightly brushing her cheek with his calloused hand.

Their lips parted, and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips met again, each kiss more passionate than the last.

Ventress settled into Obi-Wan's lap, and she began to strip off the top of her armored combat suit.

At the sight of her small but perky white breasts and silver nipples, Obi-Wan stopped, holding her back before she could kiss him again.

"No, Ventress, we mustn't," Obi-Wan protested.

Ventress grinded herself on his lap, the flap of her groin guard upended onto his toned stomach. She could feel his hardness through the thin fabric of her bottoms.

"Your lips say no, but your body tells another story," Ventress whispered into his mouth. "You're hard for me..."

"Involuntary reaction," breathed Obi-Wan.

"Is it now?" Ventress whispered, slinking off his lap to settle between his legs, pulling his trousers down to a pool around his boots.

His impressive manhood stood at attention before Ventress' large almond eyes.

"Oh Obi-Wan! How long were you going to keep _this_ a secret?" Ventress gasped as his cock flicked and twitched just an inch or two away from her delighted grin.

"Ventress, I must--ohh my..." Obi-Wan began before she grasped his veiny shaft with her long fingers, stroking him up and down, abruptly cutting off his protests.

"Tell me, my dear Kenobi," Ventress purred as she teased the head of Obi-Wan's cock with her black-lined lips. "Have you ever gotten a blowjob?"

"That's...ah ah...none of your business," Obi-Wan gasped as she took the head of him in her mouth, brushing it lightly with her teeth.

"Your defensiveness betrays you, Kenobi..." Ventress flicked her tongue at his peehole, reveling in the effect she was having on him. 

Obi-Wan cracked. "Once...ah...a long time ago...when...oh...I was a pa-padawan..."

"Oh, how scandalous!" Ventress exclaimed gleefully, holding Obi-Wan's dick in front of her mouth like a microphone. "Who was she? Or _he_? Another Jedi? Or perhaps--"

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Ventress stared up at him expectantly. He could _not_ let _Ventress_ , or _anyone_ for that matter, know about his misadventure on Mandalore.

"That...I'm afraid...I'll be keeping to myself...I don't kiss and tell," Obi-Wan finally gritted out.

Ventress smirked. "You keep your secrets...your secret lover must have not been very good if you didn't keep her, hmm?"

"My commitment to the Jedi Order took precedence... ohhh" Obi-Wan replied as Ventress took one of his balls in her mouth, making his next sentence one of the hardest he's ever said. "Attachment is forbidden....oohh!"

Ventress popped his ball from her mouth and nuzzled his cock with her nose, kissing the underside of it. She then looked him dead in the eye and said "Well, it just so happens that I'm not looking for attachment. I just want to fuck you."

Obi-Wan wanted to resist. He should of resisted, but she took him _so_ deep in her throat that _fuck_ (what an uncivilized word) it was absolutely _divine_.

Ventress pulled out all the stops too, oscillating her fist up and down his cock, pumping him into her mouth, massaging his balls with the other hand

Her efforts were paying off. The usually straight-laced Obi-Wan was close to climax.

He took her by either side of her bald head and pushed himself even deeper down her throat. She pushed against his inner thighs before he pushed in too deep, and then Obi-Wan, for lack of a better word, _exploded_.

Obi-Wan could feel her throat open and contract as he came buckets down her throat, swallowing every drop of his spend. She breathed quick, ragged breaths through her nose as she did so, all the while staring up at him with heavy lidded violet eyes.

She slid him slowly out of her mouth as the last of his spend pulsated out, her large eyes wet with tears and a slimy trail of drool hanging from her mouth.

"That was quite a bit," Ventress swallowed with a smack of her lips.

"It's been quite a while," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Oh I bet...you're still hard..." Ventress observed, standing up with a hand still wrapped around his cock. "...and I haven't gotten mine yet."

With little warning, Ventress slid off her bottoms and plunged herself right onto his still-hard cock in a fluid motion, gasping sharply as his member penetrated her wet Dathomirian pussy.

"Ohhh-bi Wan," whimpered Ventress as she began to ride him, taking Obi-Wan's bearded face in her hands, "Oh Obi-Wan...you are so--"

Obi-Wan cut her off with a kiss, foregoing any Jedi inhibitions to immerse himself within the heat inside her, the taste of her lips, the race of her heartbeat and the labor of her breath.

Ignoring the pain of his bruised ribs, Obi-Wan pulled her closer till her torso was pressed flush with his, his hands trailing to her asscheeks as he spread them apart.

She grinded into him, and gasped in surprise as a roaming finger found her moist asshole.

"Oh Obi-Wan...you never cease to surprise me," moaned Ventress as Obi-Wan fingered her ass in sync with the upward motion of his hips.

"Part of my charm," quipped Kenobi as he eased another finger into her ass. Another sharp intake of breath and her hands snaked behind his head, grabbing a fistful of hair, kissing him so hard his jaw hurt.

His lips traveled to her exposed throat, and then he ducked his head down to take a small, pert breast in his mouth, rolling the bud of her silver nipple with his tongue as his beard tickled her ribs and sternum.

"Charm indeed, Jedi," Ventress purred as he began suckle her. "What more surprises do you have in store for me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" murmured Obi-Wan, taking the other breast in his mouth.

"You're a fucking tease," Ventress chuckled, lifting Obi-Wan's head and taking his jaw in her hand.

"Oh yeah?" Obi-Wan smirked. With a grunt he pulled her closer to him again and she hugged his face to her chest as he shoved a _third_ finger into her ass. He could hear her fast-beating heart skip a beat as he did so-- meaning he surprised her yet again-- and then absolutely race when he thrusted into her with renewed vigor as he pumped his way to climax.

She squeezed his head against her chest and her asscheeks clenched around his hand so tightly that he thought she was going to rip them off.

From between her breasts, Obi-Wan moaned his own orgasm into her, flooding her walls with his seed, the yield just as voluminous as the last. She ground into him to extract every drop if it, and then finally her muscles relaxed, and Obi-Wan's hand, buzzing with the pins and needles of lost circulation, slipped out of her hole, slick with juice, and rested at the base of her rump.

Obi-Wan had stars in his eyes as Ventress released her tight embrace on his skull, and once again took his red-faced and sweaty head with both hands, kissing him deeply.

As their breaths returned, Ventress stared at Obi-Wan thoughtfully, her sharp mind never ceasing its cunning machinations.

"You give me free passage to any system of my choice, no questions asked..." Ventress breathed into his mouth. "And the Jedi Council never hears of this."

"Mmm hmm," Obi-Wan replied in agreement, his lips brushing with hers.

"Once we depart from this shuttle, we will be enemies once again," Ventress continued, throwing her head back to allow Obi-Wan to nuzzle her neck.

"Of course," Obi-Wan murmured into her collarbone.

"It's going to be an awfully long trip back to the Core Worlds," Ventress said slyly.

Obi-Wan looked up at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Whatever shall we do in the meantime?"

"I can think of a few things," Ventress grinned, kissing Obi-Wan again.

"I bet," Obi-Wan smiled a hairy smile at her lips. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes," Ventress purred. "Just don't get too attached, hm?"

"Of course not" Obi-Wan chuckled. "We're not looking for attachment, right?

Ventress licked her lips. "Right."


End file.
